


【轰出】电车（R）

by Alpine_ollipop



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpine_ollipop/pseuds/Alpine_ollipop
Summary: 【黑轰x久妹】【感觉挺h的】【第一次写文，真的超级ooc的哦！】





	1. Chapter 1

又来了又来了又来了，好恶心好恶心好恶心！

绿谷出久双手紧紧捂着嘴唇，她不敢出声，就算整个人都已经被挤得趴在贴着“痴汉是犯罪行为”的海报上也不敢出声。

靠在海报上的绿谷出久只觉得很是嘲讽，翠绿色的大眼睛中蓄满了泪水。

为什么？为什么她要承受这样恶劣的行为，就算穿了安全裤都无法制止身后的男人在她耳廓吐着气，粗糙的大手已经伸进黑色安全裤，钻入她特地穿着的棉质平角胖次里。

“呵……”

摸到平角裤的瞬间男人在她身后低笑了一声，他的声音低沉富有磁性，在绿谷出久听来甚至有点熟悉，只不过她想不起来究竟跟谁有些像。

伸进胖次中的手拨弄了一下下体的阴毛，还恶意地扯了扯，一股酥麻刺痛的感觉从被扯到的地方向上传去，让她羞耻得捂紧的嘴唇溢出一丝哽咽。

“唔！”

埋在她下身的手拨弄完后没有停歇地向下伸去，用指甲尖扣弄着那凸起软热的小小一点。

身体最敏感的阴蒂被扣弄着，绿谷腰间一软差点没站稳向下瘫软，男人似乎感受到她的腿无法站稳，连忙锢住她的腰，以防瘫坐在地上，另一只手依然没有停顿的搓揉着已经涨起红肿的豆豆。

“啊呜！”

微弱的呻吟声响起，又立马被吞回了肚子里，绿谷已经没有心思左右看看有没有人看到自己的惨状，只能小幅度地摇晃着脑袋，任由泪水从脸上滑落埋没至捂住嘴巴的十指间。

口水无法抑制地从嘴角滑落，大腿内侧抽搐着，从两瓣丰厚的阴唇中一大股一大股粘腻透明的水流不停流出，打湿了棉质平角胖次。

贴在电车上的金属墙壁上，绿谷出久大口喘着气，因为高潮而酸软的腰肢被身后的男人，或者应该说痴汉给死死扣住。

就算绿谷高潮了，男人依旧揉捏着那粒硬得不行的红肿小豆子，让女孩的腰肢和大腿大幅度地颤抖着颤抖得身边的乘客都投来了诧异的目光。

“雄英高中站到了，雄英高中站到了，要下车的乘客请准备好。”

机械的报站声响起，男人也松开了手，期间还不忘抚了差点瘫在地上的女孩一把，就埋没在身后的人群中。

绿谷也不敢回头探望那个在电车上对她做出如此过分行为的男人是谁，在电车到站开门后快速将校服的裙子整理好就下车。

到达1-A班教室时，她将背包放在座位上后连忙向教室门口冲去，然而开门的一瞬间她撞在了结实的胸膛上。

“绿谷，你没事吧？”

清冷中带着关怀的声音响起，一瞬间的熟悉感从绿谷的心中划过，她却没有在意，只是并拢双腿抬起头尴尬地笑了笑。

“啊，轰君，对不起，我没有事，只是去洗手间洗一下手而已。”

在绿谷面前的是一头头发半红半白的俊逸少年，他的表情冷漠，眼神中却充满了关怀，两手用力不大却令人无法逃离地按在女孩单薄的肩上，异色双瞳上下扫视着女孩的身体，眼睛在漫不经心地扫过那双不停磨蹭的双腿时，嘴角向上弯了一瞬。

当绿谷脸上的表情越发着急时轰焦冻才放开了她，他的声音中带着些许的委屈些许的担忧。

“绿谷，如果有什么不舒服的一定要说，我们不是最好的朋友吗？”

绿谷看着眼前的帅哥竟然露出一脸被抛弃的狗崽的表情后忍不住抿唇笑了。

“好的，轰君，如果有事情我一定会说的。”

说完这句话，绿谷就急匆匆地向洗手间的方向跑去，而站在教室门口的轰焦冻盯着那个匆匆离去的背影，本是温柔的眼中一瞬间充满了侵略的气息，薄薄的双唇微微开合。

“绿谷……”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

绿谷出久知道自己被盯上了，明明她已经换了一个车厢，为什么这个男人还是找到了她？

早晨的电车，无论哪个车厢都十分拥挤，今天的她一如既往被挤到车子的角落里，身体只能仅仅趴在冰冷的铁皮上。

“你以为，换一个车厢我就找不到吗？”

本想着能松一口气，却没想到胸部传来揉捏的触碰感，身后传来男人熟悉却又刻意压底，并且带着失真的声音，她身后的男人明显用了变声器，估计是不想让她以后在某个地方认出来。

绿谷想转头看看男人究竟长什么样，却没想到男人又一次开口，声音很是冷漠。

“别回头，不然我当众脱了你的衣服。”

听到这句话，绿谷向后扭动的脖子立马僵住，她不敢动弹，只能感受男人的手伸进她的衬衣，把内衣向上拨开，让胸前的两团软肉弹出。

没有穿内衣的胸很容易被人看出，绿谷只能更加贴近被她身体捂热的铁皮，男人的手也更能不用担心被人看到，肆无忌惮地揉捏着。

“哼……”

突起的乳头被粗暴的指腹反复搓揉，甚至用两根手指夹在中间不停摩擦，时间久了，莫名的酥麻感从女孩的胸前窜出，令她不由自主地轻哼出声。

男人空闲的另一只手向下移动，最终撩起绿谷的裙摆，拨开平角内裤，伸进内裤之中找到依然潮湿的温暖之地。

男人“呵”的轻笑一声，绿谷竟然听出了一些磁性的感觉，她暗骂自己疯了，一边将手向后伸去抓住男人的手，一边低低求饶。

“不要，求求你不要！”

她真的不想在电车上感受那种羞耻的高潮了，这会让她腿软得无法走路，还让她恐惧被身边的人看到。

然而男人没有听她的话，他的食指和中指浅浅地插进阴唇之间，小心地不去碰到里面的处女膜，大拇指则抵在阴蒂上大力地揉弄着。

绿谷被身下的刺激一激，松开抓着男人手臂哦哦手连忙撑在电车里的墙壁上，她微微张开嘴巴，脸颊贴在墙上喘气，剩下不停被拨弄着，两跟手指在刚才刺激乳头时已经湿了的下体中不断进出，做着交合的动作。

乳房被大力揉捏着，乳头是不是的被平滑的指甲抠挖摩擦，下身被男人的手指抽插，除开一开始刚被进入无人造访之地时的难受，现在已经被小穴里溢出的大量淫水给浸泡得湿滑不已，阴蒂不停地被带着薄茧的大拇指揉弄着，已经红肿凸起。

少女青涩的身体不停地被刺激着。

不行了，不行了，她要不行了，要高潮了要去了，比昨天还要快的速度高潮了！

“恩……噫！！”

声音抑制不住的从绿谷的口中溢出，她还记得现在自己在电车上，在拥挤得被人指奸还没人发现的电车上，她不能大叫出声，不能，一旦动静大了，所有人都能看到她在电车上被一个陌生的男人用手指肏到高潮。

大量的淫液从绿谷的小穴中溢出，泡湿了男人的手掌，不过男人并不介意，也没用继续停下手中的动作，依旧在那抽搐不已的穴道中浅浅抽插，感受着层层软肉吸附着他的手指，像是舍不得这两根手指离开一般。

大拇指依然大力搓揉着饱胀得似乎一戳就会渗出美味汁液的阴蒂，每搓揉一下，刚刚高潮过的绿谷身体就会抽搐一下，眼泪大颗大颗的从她睁大的眼中溢出，滑过脸颊的雀斑，滑过下巴，没入松开的衣领中。

她哽咽着哀求着身后的男人不要再动了，她真的受不了了，然而男人跟之前一样依旧不听，而是两只手互换位置，粘哒哒的左手从内裤中掏出抚上绿谷一直被冷落的左乳，大力揉捏着乳房，拉扯着软软的乳头直至硬起才用指节抠挖，右手则伸进内裤中直接用食指和大拇指捏住红肿的阴蒂大力揉捏着。

这时一股酸胀的感觉从绿谷的腹部升腾而起，随后不断向下蔓延。

完了……

她早上水喝多了，完蛋了，她想上厕所！

她感受到水份不停地在膀胱堆积，她想憋住却熬不过身下的刺激，虽然用力收缩着腹部和小穴双腿绷直夹紧还在腿间作乱的手，一股清澈透明的水液却从尿道喷涌而出。

绿谷瘫趴在电车内的墙壁上，前所未有的羞耻感袭上心头，胸口大幅度地上下起伏，双腿止不住地颤抖。

她的内裤已经被自己下身溢出来的水份浸透，湿得很是彻底，甚至有液体顺着她的大腿根蜿蜒着向下蔓延。

“没想到这么快就高潮了。”

男人冷淡失真的声音又从身后响起，靠近她的耳廓，与声音不同炙热的气体不停喷洒在她的耳朵上，又引起少女一阵战栗。

一块柔软的布料贴到绿谷的腿上，不停擦拭着身上的水份，最后还伸进她的内裤里，把她湿滑的下身也擦了个遍。

擦拭完后男人将饱含水分的手帕塞到衣服口袋，趁绿谷失神时悄然离去。

绿谷出久迟到了，因为过分的羞耻与快感令她双腿酸软无法站立而坐过了站。

不过由于她学习很好，平时性格开朗很受老师喜欢，所以正在上课的老师并没有为难她，而是比了个手势让她尽快回到座位上。

坐到座位上的绿谷连忙将课本取出，坐在椅子上的臀部控制不住左右挪动，大腿稍稍打开，希望能让湿透的内裤透透气，能不这么粘腻难受。

在她斜后方的轰焦冻，从她进门起视线就没有移开过，看到这些小动作后，堪称冷面帅哥的他嘴角不由自主地翘起一丝弧度。

第一节课下课后，绿谷跟主动找她搭话询问为什么迟到的轰焦冻说话，支支吾吾间她扫到轰焦冻的口袋湿了，于是转移了话题。

“轰君，你的口袋怎么湿了？”

轰焦冻漫不经心地扫过自己校服的口袋以及露出一个角的白色手帕，若无其事地说。

“洗手的时候弄湿了。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

绿谷出久不敢去上课了，硬是请了一周假的她整天只敢窝在乱糟糟的家里，大门不出一步，所有需要的用品都是网购，甚至每天都只吃泡面。

从母亲陪着父亲去国外发展后她就自己一人住了，家人虽然也有想要带她去国外读书的意思，却被她拒绝了。

她是个恋家的人，喜欢蜗居在自己小小的世界里，不喜欢轻易地转换地方，更何况她那时候迫切地想要考上雄英高中，那曾是她的偶像欧尔麦特读过的学校。

也许，也许在家里呆几天，那个痴汉找不到她就会转移目标了，绿谷呆滞地双手抱膝坐在床上，天真地想着。

“叮咚”

门铃又一次响了起来。

绿谷呆愣地转过头去看向门口的方向，她生锈的脑袋思考了好久，等到门铃响第三声时才反应过来，估计是她网购的什么东西到了，虽然已经不记得自己究竟买了什么。

久久保持一个姿势，让绿谷下床时身体晃了晃，急忙扶住床边才堪堪站稳。

她打开被自己紧锁的房门走到玄关前，踮起脚尖小心翼翼地从猫眼往外看去，门口是熟悉的快递员帽子，红色的帽沿遮住了快递员的脸，变形的猫眼也让她看不太清眼前的景象，但是因为这段时间几乎每天都会有快递，她还是将门打开。

快递员发给绿谷一个有点沉重的箱子，示意她在箱子上的快递单签名。

签完名后正当少女打算反手关门进屋时，快递员刻意压底的声音在身后响起。

“您不查看一下里面的物品吗？我听将快递送来的人员说，您的快递在路上有遇到意外颠簸，需要开箱检查才行。”

快递员的声音有种莫名的熟悉感，到绿谷的注意力却被对方说话的内容所吸引过去。

“啊？那我检查一下吧，等等，我去客厅拿一下小刀。”

绿谷迟疑了一会儿，打算关上门去拿小刀开箱，却没想到快递员一手抓住门边，一手从腰间的小包包里拿出一把小刀。

“您不用这么麻烦，我们快递公司都有准备。”

说着便将小刀递给绿谷。

接过小刀轻声道谢后，绿谷背对着快递员将快递放在玄关的地上，蹲下用小刀划开胶带，而在她身后的快递员也悄然地进到屋内，动作轻巧地将大门关上并借着划破箱子的声音“咔”的一声将门锁上。

打开箱子后，绿谷把放在最上面一层的泡沫取出，然后随手拿出一样东西看，看到的一瞬间她的脸立马爆红，随后又苍白了起来。

在她手上赫然是一个男人的仿真阴茎！

连忙将手上的东西扔回箱子里，倏地站起转身，却不想快递员已然站在自己面前。

面前么快递员已经将帽子摘下露出被帽子压得有些变形的黑色短发，他的脸被若大的口罩遮着看不清面容。

绿谷骇然，她的目光越过男人的肩膀看向已经被关上的大门，当机立断的将地上的箱子举起往男人身上一丢就跑回房间。

然而在她即将关门的时候，却被男人插入半个身体挡住不让关上。绿谷无论怎么用力都无法将房门闭合，看到抵着门的手腕即将被男人伸出的手抓住时，连忙松开手倒退着向后走去。

在向后退的过程中她的膝盖碰到床沿整个人向后倒去，慌乱中她不知道该往何处逃，不知该采取什么样的措施，只能一味地往床头挪去，眼睁睁地看着男人将她的房间门反锁，一步一步缓慢地向她踱步而来，步伐优雅得像一只狩猎猎物的猎豹。

在男人站立在床头时，绿谷突然如梦初醒，她连忙跳下床想要绕过男人往门口跑去，还没跑跑两步就被一只宽大的手掌抓住肩膀带入壮实的胸膛里，少女拼命挣扎，身子胡乱扭动着，双脚奋力向后踢去，却被男人一把扔到床上，然后被沉重的体重压制在床上。

男人单手就能将她压在床上，脸被迫埋进床单里让绿谷有些窒息的感觉，求生欲使她侧过脑袋大口呼吸着，眼角的余光却看到压住她的男人从口袋里拿出两个闪着寒冷银光的手铐。

少女慌了，她拼命挣扎却无法撼动身上的男人半分，只能亲眼看着自己被翻过身来，两手分别被扣上手铐，手铐的另一端被扣在穿透的栏杆上。

将少女锁住后，男人起身将她的房门打开出去，没一会儿就将门口散乱一地的情趣用品抱进房间，当着极力挣扎的少女的面将所有包装拆开，并且用酒精消毒水一个一个都消毒好。

“哗啦啦”的金属碰撞声不断响起，绿谷用力扭动着手腕，企图能摆脱手腕上的手铐，却完全无法脱离，幸好手铐内测垫了一层软绵的物品没有将她的皮肉磨破，却也被磨红了不少。

在挣扎期间，男人已经将手上所有东西都消毒好，放在绿谷床边的桌子上，他将裤腰带及衣领的纽扣解开后单子跪在床上，柔软的床垫因他的体重而向下凹陷，让绿谷的身子稍稍向男人的方向倾斜。

看到男人逐步上床，绿谷也顾不得什么，曲起膝盖努力将身子往另一边挪去，然而她的手还被扣在床上，依旧没有什么实质性的作用。

男人跪在绿谷的正前方，大掌一抓就将她两条即将掉落到地上的双腿扯回，并把因为乱动而掀到大腿处的睡裙用力向上一撩，撩到脖颈处，少女洁白光滑的身体瞬间倾泻在男人眼前。

绿谷挣扎得更厉害了，她抬起腿想要将男人踢下床，脚踝却被宽大的手掌扣住，大拇指在她的踝骨上轻轻摩擦，恶心得她浑身起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

在她双腿乱动的同时，男人依旧顺利地将她的粉色小内裤给脱了下来随手丢在床边的地摊上。

下身彻底没了遮掩，绿谷也不动了，僵硬地想要并拢双腿遮住私密地带，身体害怕得抖动了起来，这一刻她才发现今天她是在劫难逃了。

“不要，求你不要这样对我！”

绿谷侧过头去哀求着因为她停止挣扎而去到桌边拿东西的男人，然而男人无动于衷，依旧挑选着桌上被他摆得琳琅满目的情趣用品。

挑选了一会儿，男人手上拿起一根有着白色硕大半圆形头部，尾部衔接着刚好可以我在手上弧度的黑色把柄，手柄上还有一些按钮。

男人一边将电池装进手上的物品中，一边用一双碧蓝色的眼睛盯着床上战栗不止的少女。

“知道这是什么吗？”

双眸含泪的绿谷疯狂摇着脑袋，她不知道这是什么，也不想知道这是什么！

“这是阴蒂震动棒，虽然是叫这么名字，但是想要用在哪里都可以，当然要插进你那个窄小的阴道里可是可以的。”

听着男人的声音，绿谷这时才后知后觉的发现这个男人竟是连续几次在地铁上猥亵她的痴汉，没想到这个人竟然连她家在哪里都知道！

看到男人开启震动棒的开关就向自己压过来，绿谷害怕又徒劳地往后退了退。

男人将震动棒抵在绿谷紧闭的三角地带，顺着那里稀疏的阴毛画着圈，让少女能够切身地感受到震动棒的强力。

“不要，不要！不要过来！”

绿谷害怕得失声尖叫，但她只能就这样看着男人的膝盖插进她的双腿间，左手将她的右腿往右边大力压去。

仅是一瞬间，她微微泛潮的下体就落入男人的视线里。

“呵，你这不是很兴奋嘛。”

男人清冷地笑了声，将自己的身体整个插入少女的双腿间，左腿稍微使力地压住少女的右腿，空闲下来的左手拨开遮挡住阴蒂的阴毛以及大阴唇，右手将手上疯狂震动的震动棒用力按压下稍稍露了个头的圆润肉粒上。

一按压下去，绿谷的腰肢便疯狂地扭动起来。

“啊啊！不要！！拿开！嗯……啊……”

太刺激了，她从来没有受到过这样的刺激，酥麻的感觉一股一股地由阴蒂向全身蔓延，还没有消化掉令人疯狂的快感，下一波快感又袭上。

“唔……嗯……啊啊……”

她的嘴里只能发出无意义的呻吟，双唇大张着，竟是一个字都发不出，只能任由泪水不停顺着脸颊向下滑落，浸湿了鬓角的头发。

抵着阴蒂的震动棒被男人有规律地画着圈，虽然只是细微的幅度，但是震动和摩擦都落在非常敏感的地方，刺激得绿谷的腹部不断向上弓起，随着她的动作胸前两团软白的乳房掀起一阵阵肉浪。

一股股透明粘腻的液体也不停被翕张的穴口吐出，没一会儿便浸湿床单，骚甜的味道在密闭的空气中弥漫。

“啊啊啊！！！！”

突然一声高声尖叫，震动棒下的身体轻微抽搐着，少女扭着腰想要逃离震动棒，身下一股蜜汁竟然只被喷射出来，在空气中划起一道弧度。

男人知道绿谷这是潮吹了，他又用按摩棒在少女红肿的阴蒂上划了几圈才拿开。

绿谷的身子在令人发狂的震动棒离开后又抽搐了几下才彻底放松下来，瘫软在床上大口呼吸新鲜空气。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

虽然身体上放松下来，心理上却还是紧绷着，被痴汉闯入家中的绿谷不会天真到以为这样就结束了。

倒不如说，一切才刚刚开始。

男人将手中的按摩棒随手丢弃在一旁，看似漫不经心的用手指随意地搓揉着绿谷被淫水浸透搅成一团的阴毛，拨弄着她湿透的花唇。

修整得平整的指头，有一下没一下地探去花唇中紧闭的小口。透明粘腻的淫水从花穴中溢出，打在男人修长的指节上，他故意用食指和大拇指意外绿谷面前摩擦，偶尔还将手中的液体拉出一条细细的银丝。

“看看你自己的身体，明明就很爽，为什么要拒绝呢？”

说着，他又重重地搓揉着少女红肿得突出阴蒂包皮的可怜肉粒。刚经历过阴蒂高潮的少女暂时无法再接受外界的刺激，强烈的刺激感令她只能徒劳地左右扭动着身体，让自己一碰就会浑身战栗的肉粒远离男人的手指，腥甜的液体从她的花穴中大股大股的流出，看着就如失禁般。

“恩哈…不要，不要，不要……”

绿谷除了默默地流着泪拒绝，不知道究竟如何才能破解这样的窘境。无论是谁都好，只要有人，只要有人来救她，要她做什么都行。

揉了一会儿红肿得似乎一碰就会破裂的肉粒后，他将食指齐根没入绿谷的花穴中。

少女的处女膜在阴道口往里的5厘米左右，将手指探入第三个指节时终于摸到那一层薄薄的阻隔物，指尖轻轻地在上面滑动，摸到中间一个小小的孔，男人尝试着将手指又往里捅了捅，却发现处女膜上的小孔无法通过一根手指，于是他放弃了，他还是希望能用自己的阴茎捅破那层薄薄的富有弹性的处女膜，而不是鲁莽地用手指捅破。

没有做什么扩张，男人就将自己已经被勃起的阴茎绷的紧紧的裤子脱下，身体强硬地挤进少女欲合拢的双腿之间，扶着阴茎对准湿漉漉的花穴就这样慢慢地破开第一次被闯入的甬道中。

第一次被陌生物闯入的甬道当然不可能有极致的快感，更何况缓慢的进入让这过程变得尤为折磨。

男人的阴茎进到一半停住了，他感受到一层不大的阻力，那应该就是处女膜了，他的手在绿谷光滑白皙的腹部上来回抚摸，最终向下移动停留在两人相交的部位，手指在穴口处打着转。

“你感觉到了吗，我只要再进一步，你的处女膜就会被我穿透，当然如果运气好的话可能前几次还不会破。”

“不要，不要，求求你不要再进去了！”

稚嫩的地方被摩擦的疼痛感让少女身体紧绷，她是个传统的女孩，她不想就这样不明不白的被破了身。然而无论她如何流泪哀求，在她体内如铁棍般硬热的阴茎还是缓缓向前插入，最后在囊带碰到她的臀部发出一声响亮的“啪”的一声才停止。

“恩……哈……”

整根阴茎嵌入身体让绿谷的呼吸停滞片刻，除了疼痛以及异物的嵌入感以外，还有丝丝不算陌生的奇异感觉。

因为情绪的紧张，身下的小穴剧烈地收缩，反倒让在甬道中没有动作的男人舒爽不已，他感受着层层叠叠的肉壁不停挤压阴茎的快感，从未被进入过的穴道无师自通，不停取悦着闯入身体里的外物。

“呼……我要开始动了……”

男人低沉着嗓子轻呼出一口气，随后便剧烈地抽插起来。

“啊……啊……恩……哈……停，停下来！”

剧烈的律动让绿谷浑圆的胸部也跟着晃动起来，晃出一层层肉浪，即使她正被一个陌生男人锁在床上操干着，依旧扭动着身子想要逃离。

她左右扭着腰，臀部不停向床头的位置挪动，但是与阴蒂快感与众不同的快感一直从她的穴道中向上蹿去，令她浑身发软，就连抵抗的动作都有气无力，看着宛如一只撒娇的小猫。

男人突然停下来从一旁拿过一条黑色眼罩，俯身将泪流满面的少女的眼睛遮住，然后拆下自己的口罩露出一张意外英俊的脸庞。他一边挺动下半身，一边用略带薄茧的手在少女身上游走，双手被滑嫩的肌肤吸引得不停在上面留下捏痕。

低下头在少女无法闭合只能大张着嘴的粉唇上烙下吻，将舌头探入大开的口中，强硬地横扫对方口腔中的敏感点，用力吮吸那根躲来躲去的小舌，吸到绿谷都要以为这个男人想把自己的舌头给吃了。

口水顺着嘴角向下滑落，当男人一吻结束时，绿谷只能吐着鲜红的小舌喘息，黑色的眼罩被她的眼泪给湿润了，无法被眼罩吸收的泪珠从眼角流下。

“嗯嗯啊啊”的暧昧呻吟响彻不算大的房间，伴随着“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击声以及“啧啧”水声。

男人快速操干着，由于绿谷的眼睛被眼罩遮住，他那张英俊的脸就这样大赤赤地暴露在空气中。

他将少女两条富有肉感的大腿抬起往她胸前压去，将自己的身子弓起，一边放慢速度抽插，一边在大腿内侧留下一枚枚吻痕以及咬痕，直至那娇嫩的地方都被他印满印记。

长时间的交合让两人的相交处被拍打出一圈一圈的白沫，少女下身的阴毛都被黏糊糊不知道是什么的液体弄得粘在一起，肿胀的阴蒂透过阴毛露出一个头，像极了熟透的红石榴，似乎一掐就会出水。

男人也顺着自己的想法，拿起桌上还未被使用过的阴蒂夹，将手伸向那里看起来一戳就会破的肉粒。

他用阴蒂夹下垂挂着的冰冷铃铛碰了碰少女的肉蒂，视线被封住的绿谷浑身都比看得见还敏感，她吓得用力地缩瑟了下穴道，口中“啊啊”地叫着，身子挣扎着想要后腿，未知的感觉令她害怕极了，她混沌的脑袋觉得男人手上的东西绝对不是什么好东西。

“你知道这是什么吗？”

被刻意压底的声音再次响起，他用夹子的夹面碰了碰少女的肉蒂。

“如果你猜对了，我就不会用它。”

“呜呜呜……”

绿谷大声地哭泣着，她怎么可能知道那是什么东西，她怎么样才能回答对，这明明是不可能的事！她用力左右摇晃着脑袋，嘴里不停发出凄惨的哽咽声。

“不，呜呜呜，我不知道，不要用那东西，就说过了，呜呜呜，求你了！”

少女的哀求显然没有得来男人的同情，男人的脸上一派冷淡的表情，除了鬓角流下的汗珠，一点也不像正在做爱的人。

“不知道就是回答不正确，那我就不客气了……”

男人手上的阴蒂夹在少女疯狂后缩的身体中准确无误地加上了她的肉蒂。

“啊啊啊！”

就算夹子再怎么钝，但是这么娇嫩的地方被夹住还是还让她觉得疼痛，她疯狂扭动着身子，阴蒂夹上的铃铛“叮铃叮铃”地作响，久久没有停顿。

也许是绿谷扭动得太厉害了，男人的阴茎差点儿都滑出穴道，他面无表情的脸上有一丝恼怒，用力拉着少女的一条腿往自己的方向一扯，他的阴茎更加深入对方的体内，引起少女身体的一阵抽搐。

阴蒂夹的另一端还连着一条线，男人将那条线另一端所衔接的电源打开，一丝微弱不伤人的电流从阴蒂夹袭向少女的肉蒂。

刺痛中夹杂着强烈的快感让少女的身体不停痉挛，一股热液直接浇到男人深埋在少女体内的阴茎的龟头上。

“哼……”

男人觉得自己的阴茎就像泡在一汪温暖的热水中，爽得他的鼻中情不自禁地闷哼出声。

他感觉到包裹着自己的穴肉在剧烈收缩着，也知道少女快不行了，于是快速抽插了几下拔出阴茎，将热乎乎的精液喷洒在少女的小腹上。

与此同时，随着一声绵长的尖叫，一股清水也从绿谷收缩的尿道口喷射而出。

而后的时间里，绿谷一直被男人锁在床上，每天下午男人都会到她家里喂她吃东西，然后又是好一顿操干，只不过男人从来就没有内射过。

等到绿谷请假的最后一天，男人一边用阴蒂震动棒玩弄她这几天被调教得越发敏感的肉蒂一边威胁着。

“今天就是你请假的最后一天吧，明天如果你还是不去上课，就一辈子被我锁在床上肏，直到你怀孕。”

绿谷颤抖着背脊，哭的整张脸都湿漉漉的，她睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看着看不清面容的男人，一边发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟，一边用力点头。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

这些日子如在梦中，被闹钟叫醒的绿谷出久是这么想的，如若不是看到手腕上被勒得泛红的痕迹，她甚至觉得自己只是做了一个漫长的噩梦。

头晕晕乎乎的，眼眶红红的，但她还是强打起精神起床了，就算精神再如何萎靡不振，她依然记得昨晚那个男人最后所说的话语。

虽然没有人会喜欢受制于人，但她相信男人肯定能做到，即使不知道那人究竟是什么人，她的直觉告诉自己，那个人能做到的事估计还不止这些。

这样的事情，她也无法跟身在远洋的父母说，她难以启齿。

“绿谷出久！加油！不能就这样气馁啊！肯定，肯定会有什么办法的……”

能有什么办法吗？能找谁来倾诉这件事呢？

倏地，她的脑海里闪过一个发色红白对半分的身影，而这只是一瞬之间就被她所否定。

不行啊，不能让人知道啊，不管是谁都不行啊……

在电车上的时候，绿谷还是战战兢兢的，她的神经紧绷，似乎只要有什么风吹草动，她脑海里那根绷紧的弦就会“铮”的一声断裂。

意外的，一路上安然无恙，这天的电车上，是她这一段时日来最为平静的时光，没有人骚扰，不用强忍着口中的声音以及身体的战栗，不用时刻害怕着周围人的目光。

她就像回到过去，回到最为平凡的时刻，只有这一刻她觉得自己就像个普普通通的女高中生，没有那些可怕的经历，没有如此沉重的烦恼。

一踏入教室，绿谷立马被关心她的女生们所围住，女孩子们凑在一起就像一群叽叽喳喳的小麻雀般，让外围的男生们没有丝毫可以插入的缝隙。

“小久君你没事吧？！”

丽日御茶子牵起绿谷的手把她上上下下打量了一遍，绿谷除了在8月依然灼热的天气中穿着长袖立领校服，脸色苍白了点以外，倒是看不出什么毛病来。

“小绿谷是不是身体还是不舒服呱？”

蛙吹梅雨的观察力很强，她看着绿谷有些泛红的眼角，苍白的脸色以及有些虚弱的呼吸关心着。

“绿谷同学，如果不舒服的话，可以继续请假的哦，我想轰同学肯定不介意多给你送几次笔记和作业的。”

八百万百单手撑着脸颊，嘴角泛着调侃的笑意。

然而绿谷听到这句话，心中猛地一跳。

多送几次，那就说明在前几天轰君有来过，那他究竟有没有听到什么声音？

绿谷脸色愈加惨白地看向轰焦冻。只见轰焦冻满眼的担心，他的表情似乎有点委屈。

“抱歉，绿谷。”

这句话让绿谷的心脏“砰砰”直跳，她总觉得轰焦冻可能发现了什么，想要开口制止对方继续说下去，双唇却像被粘在一起般，无论如何都无法张开。

“我去你家敲过几次门，不过都没人回应，所以我想你是不是现在住的地方跟老师那边提供的地址不一样，所以想等你回学校再给你。”

“呼……”

绿谷明显松了一口气的表情，她牵强地扯了扯嘴角，尴尬地笑着。

“家里只有我一个人，妈妈不放心，让一位阿姨把我接去她们家住几天。”

她是一个人住的这件事关系好的人是知道的，所以没有必要隐瞒，只不过其他的……

“这样啊……”

轰停顿了一下，表情若有所思，就是这一顿，让绿谷的心又提了起来。

“那我明天把资料带来给你吧，我放在家里了。”

“啊！好！”

原来自以为轰焦冻会语出惊人，没想到是在想什么时候把东西给自己，这令绿谷一颗悬着的心彻底放下。

从来没想过在学校的生活会如此轻松，让她被各种负面情绪团团缠绕的身体轻松了不少。

一直无法顺利展现笑容的脸庞，也终于能笑出来了，这一刻的她把这些天来所有的事情都忘记，仅仅是享受着校园生活以及与同学们的相处。

轰焦冻在一旁看着明显心情愉了不少悦的绿谷，嘴角勾起一丝弧度，他总觉得自己得找个时间和对方谈谈了。

“绿谷，放学有空吗？一起回去吧。”

“啊？好呀……”

绿谷一瞬间有些诧异，虽然她跟轰的关系很好，却也从来没有一起回去过，更何况现在有个熟悉的男生跟自己一起会让她更有安全感。

放学，其他女生们都识相地挤眉弄眼的先离开了，留下绿谷出久和轰焦冻两孤男寡女。

教室很快就空了，不止是女生就连男生们都对着轰焦冻做“加油”的姿势就勾肩搭背的离开了。

在确定没有人在教室门口偷听后，轰焦冻坐在桌面上看着眼前有些不自在的女孩。

“绿谷你，最近遇到什么事了吗？”

绿谷紧张地看了眼满脸写着担心的轰，双手背在身后低下头紧盯着自己的脚尖，一滴冷汗从她的额头滑落。

她的嘴角开开合合好多次，最后还是无法将这段时期的遭遇说出，轰君是她的好朋友，她不想让好友认为她很脏而远离。

沉默在空气中蔓延，夕阳西下，室外橙红色的光线穿透窗户打在教室的地上，轰背对着窗，随着夕阳的移动，他的脸逐渐隐藏在黑暗中，令人无法看清。

看着轰被阴影所覆盖的脸庞，绿谷突然从喉头溢出一股熟悉的恐惧感，她总觉得这一刻的轰君有点熟悉，是那种令人恐惧的熟悉。

一只手向绿谷的脸庞伸来，惊得她连忙后腿一步，腰部撞在身后的桌子角，她疼得弯下了腰，生理性泪水浸湿了那双带着恐惧与彷徨的双眸。

轰连忙扶住绿谷的腰，在她被撞疼的地方轻轻抚摸着。疼痛伴随着酥麻的感觉由腰部向上蔓延，这让绿谷的身子又向一旁扭去。

轰的手尴尬地呆在原地，只不过那里有的只是空气，他一脸淡然地收回手，一双异色瞳孔中满是女孩的身影，他的声音很是轻柔，带有磁性，像是恶魔在耳边低语，蛊惑着什么。

“绿谷，现在不说没关系，我希望你以后有什么事能跟我说，我想帮你分担。”

绿谷没有言语，她呆呆地看着轰焦冻帅气的脸庞许久，扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，干涩的喉咙中只能发出短短两字。

“会的。”

当晚是轰送绿谷回家的，这天晚上，她没有收到任何的袭击，估计是因为有人送她回来，那个男人不敢出现。

只不过她的手机中收到这么一条短信，短信的内容让她好不容易平静下来的情绪又变得乱七八糟，一颗刚被捂暖的心瞬间坠入冰窟。

【明天上学不许穿内衣内///裤。】

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章很糟糕，特别糟糕！
> 
> 全文4k

在人来人往的电车站前，绿谷情不自禁地伸手捂住了自己的身体。

虽然她已经提早一个小时出门，却也不能确定是否这样就能避开那个提出过分要求的男人。

【明天上学不许穿内衣内裤。】

想起昨晚收到的短信，绿谷就觉得毛骨悚然，她不敢想象男人竟然会提出这样不可能实现的要求，所以今天的她自然不可能真的没有穿内衣内裤，而是选择了提早出门。

走到往常都不会走到的车厢头，她又四处望了望，确定没有看到可疑的人物，倒不如说她一直探头探脑反倒在这些匆忙的人群中最为可疑。

虽然没有看到形似男人的人，绿谷也不敢松气，她不会忘记之前明明已经换了车厢，却依然被准确无误地找到这件事。

上了电车后，少女找到一个不会引人注意的角落呆着，她觉得只要将自己缩得小小的就不会有人注意，那个痴汉就更加不可能找到她。

电车平稳而又快速地向前行驶，过了七八站后绿谷依旧没有受到任何人的骚扰，她大大地松了口气，绷直的身体瞬间松弛了不少，有些脱力地靠在冰冷的铁皮上，听着又一站的报站声。

再五站，只要再五站她就到学校了，她就安全了！

然而当她还差两站路到达学校时，一只熟悉的略带薄茧的大手轻柔地抚上了她的大腿根，那只不停摩擦的手不停地向上，最后停留在三角地带。

手指隔着四角内裤的布料在阴蒂处轻轻地摩擦着，男人整个身体都贴在少女的背后，本应是温暖的触感却令少女额上不停冒出冷汗。

只听熟悉的带着变声器的失真声音在她耳后响起。

“我可是一直都在你的身后。”

绿谷出久浑身的汗毛瞬间炸开，鸡皮疙瘩在她的手臂上久久无法平息。她的身体紧绷，脑海中原本松弛下的那根线瞬间拉紧，隐隐有着断裂的趋势。

然而在她身后的男人并没有顾虑这么多，仅用手指不停抚摸少女的四角胖次，还时不时地掀起内裤底端去挑逗内里的柔软之处。

“我就知道你不会听话。”

听着男人略带遗憾的声音，绿谷骤然警惕，她感受到一个冰凉单薄的金属物紧贴着自己的腰椎，在不知是什么的情况下，她不敢乱动。

随即，她听到轻微的布料被划破的声音，而后紧扣在腰上内裤的松紧带一松，她的内裤就这样滑落至大腿根。

绿谷连忙将两腿叉开不让内裤滑落，而那冰凉的金属物却用力向下将撑开的内裤划断，那片轻飘飘的布料最终还是掉落在布满脚印的地上。

叉开的双腿想要合上，却碍于双腿间的金属物亦或者说是小刀而不敢合拢，她不傻，她知道那是小刀，一把锋利的小刀。

冰冷的刀面贴在大腿内侧令她忍不住打了个寒战，幸好身后的男人并没有想在她身上留下伤痕，只是在她的皮肤上停留了片刻就收起了手中的小刀。

趁着这个空档绿谷连忙将双腿合拢，但是没了遮掩物的下体依旧凉飕飕的，她有些崩溃，想要逃离，却不知道要怎么样才能掩住下体在这拥挤的电车中挪动。

在她晃神的时候，男人的手又伸到她的胸口，将衬衣的下摆从裙子里抽出，手伸进衣服穿过胸罩，准确无误地用两根手指捏住微微挺立的乳尖。

“唔……”

敏感的地方被捏住，绿谷情不自禁的轻吟出声，幸好电车内十分嘈杂，除了紧贴着她的男人没人听清。

“你要叫出来让全车的人听到也行。”

说着他又重重捏了把在他的搓揉中硬得跟小石子般的乳头，随后男人将绿谷的整个内衣向上撩起，一对如同脱兔的白皙球体从被束缚着的布料中跳出。

如此大胆的举动，吓得绿谷只敢整个人紧贴在车壁上，她的动作之大让身边正在低头玩手机的上班族疑惑地瞟了她一眼，惊得绿谷只敢僵着身子朝那人笑了笑。

“呵呵。”

男人低沉的声音在她耳边响起。

“看来你是很想让全车的人知道。”

“不……”

绿谷虚弱地摇了摇头，她的口中只能发出微弱的气音。

胸前两点突然被冰凉粘腻的薄片黏住，少女的身体止不住地颤了颤，随即就感受到一丝细微的电流从薄片中传来。

“呜哈……”

突然的刺激让呻吟脱口而出，绿谷连忙抬起手捂住嘴将声音掩盖住。

“这是给你的惩罚，今天一整天都不能拆下来。”

说着，男人将连接着带电乳贴的遥控器，用胶带粘在绿谷的大腿根上，然后将她的内衣重新穿好，衣摆塞回裙子里。

微弱的电流不间断地从薄片中袭向乳尖，激得绿谷只能挺起胸膛身体紧绷，一滴滴冷汗从她的额头滑落。

她以为这样男人就会放过她了，却没想到那只略带薄茧的大手又向下移去，落在她娇嫩的阴蒂上。

只感受到那只手或轻或重地搓揉着逐渐肿胀的阴蒂，期间还时不时地扯着已经被淫水浸湿的阴唇，将那片嫩肉扯得长长的然后松手，弹回去的嫩肉将花穴内溢出的淫水拍打得四处乱渐，次数多了一股酥麻瘙痒的感觉渐渐从下身传来。

“求求你，不要，恩……放过我。”

“你前几天在床上的时候也是这么说的。”

男人低笑着含住少女的耳垂用牙齿轻啃。

“刚才只是惩罚了你穿胸罩，穿内裤的事还没惩罚呢。”

听到这话绿谷瞪大了眼睛，她想就这样不管不顾地逃离这般电车，却碍于已然浑身狼藉的模样，以及身体的虚软无力而无法逃走，她只能战栗着祈祷能快点到站，能尽快结束这一切的折磨。

“你今天出来得很早，就算坐过站也没事。”

男人像是读懂了她的心声，说出了让她绝望的话语。

撑在墙上的手被男人握着手腕放到身后，随后手中被放入一个光滑的椭圆形物体，物体对半的地方又一条衔接线微微突起，底端连着一条线。

在家的几天被这小东西折磨得痛苦不堪的绿谷瞬间就知道这是跳蛋。手中被迫握着跳蛋的她，脸色白了又青，青了又红，她想甩开这下流的东西，手却被男人紧紧握着。

“自己把跳蛋放到你的穴里。”

男人也不废话，马上说出了自己的要求。

然而绿谷怎么可能就这样妥协，她通红着脸，双腿紧紧夹住，双手迟迟没有动作。

“呵……”

又是一声低沉的笑声在耳边响起，男人似乎料到少女不可能这么轻易的妥协，于是他又取出一样东西，单膝插进并拢的双腿间，左手伸到她的腹部往下，两根手指用力将阴蒂周围的软肉撑开，右手那些什么东西用力压在孤立无援的肿胀阴蒂上。

绿谷只觉得那块突起的软肉被什么东西吸住了，随之而来的是阴蒂被快速舔舐的感觉，强烈的快感让她一瞬间软了腰，差点向下滑去，只不过身体被眼疾手快的男人给扶住了。

空闲的那只手连忙捂住止不住呻吟的唇，另一只依旧握着跳蛋的手紧了又紧。

吸附在阴蒂上的东西绿谷不知道是什么，但她知道这肯定是身后这个变态痴汉为了折磨自己而弄出的新东西。

在过去的几天中，男人总爱用各种办法玩弄她的阴蒂，直到她崩溃求饶也不肯停止，所以她身下的那块软肉现在可以说是敏感极了，碰一碰就能高潮。

绿谷神经紧绷，腰微微向前弯去，激烈的快感无间隙地侵蚀着她的神经，但她不想要就这样轻易地妥协，不想就这样悲惨的将身体的支配权交给身后的那人。

敏感的软肉被柔软如舌头的物体高速舔舐着，没过一会儿她就撑不住了，尿道口一阵酸软，一小股清澈的液体从尿道口喷射而出，双腿也发颤得只能靠男人支撑着才能站稳。

她又潮吹了，短短的时日里，她已经第二次在电车上不知羞耻地潮吹了，这让她觉得自己就像是不知廉耻的荡妇，就像一个被快感支配的俘虏。

“哈……求你，停下，恩…我都听你的，停下……”

绿谷最后还是妥协了，刚经历过阴蒂高潮的她身下那块软肉敏感得不像话，根本受不起半点刺激，然而机器哪会在意她的感受，没电前只会不知疲惫地动着，这令她的腰酸软得几乎要九十度弯曲了。

男人轻笑一声，似乎在嘲讽少女的不自量力，又似乎在开心身前的人终于听话了，他按了停止按钮，疯狂震动摇摆的吸盘终于停了下来。

一把按住绿谷想要将身下吸盘取下的手，唇又凑近她的耳廓吐着热气。

“因为你不听话，所以这东西不能取下，记住这个今天一天要跟着你的东西叫做阴蒂舔舐器。”

绿谷无力反抗，只能有气无力地点了点头。

“现在，把你手里的跳蛋放到你的穴里。”

少女闻言一顿，最后还是只能听话的将被她手汗浸得湿润的跳蛋，缓慢地塞入阴道中。

阴蒂和被电流袭击的乳头被快感侵蚀着，跳蛋放进早已春水泛滥的小穴中反倒没什么感觉，当全部塞进去时，她松了一口气。

但她一口气还没吐完，就觉得男人又拿了个什么东西往她身下塞。

那是一根衔接在皮革绳上粗大的假阴茎。

“不行…”

取出这根假阴茎在要做什么，她怎么可能不懂，但是除了苍白的拒绝，她不懂得还能说什么。

“如果你想走路走到一半体内的跳蛋滑出来，让所有人都看到，可以不要。”

“穿，穿一条内裤就可以了。”

绿谷的声音因为羞耻越发的小声。

“这条就是为你特质的内裤呀。”

男人特地将手中有着好几条皮革带子的假阴茎向上举了举，吓得绿谷连忙身子前倾遮住这个下流的东西，以防身边的乘客看到。

不等少女有什么反应，男人就将假阴茎对准她双腿间的穴口，一点一点的往里挤。假阴茎又粗又长，就算穴道内很是顺滑，要站着进入还是有点难。

等那根东西全数进到不停收缩的甬道内时，绿谷额上的汗珠更多了，一直在眼眶中打转的泪水也不停向下滑落。

她将头埋在双臂间，感受着男人又塞了两个跳蛋到她的菊穴深处，将三个跳蛋以及假阴茎所衔接的遥控器绑在她的大腿根，又将皮革在她的下体处环绕，最后一声小小声的“咔哒”声响起，一块略显沉重的锁垂落在她的大腿外侧。

“今天一天你都要穿着这条特制内裤。”

男人恶劣地将锁的钥匙在绿谷的面前晃了晃。

“没有这个钥匙，你身上的东西都不能脱下来，当然如果你要方便的话，我还是给你留了个洞。”

说着他的手摸向皮革带子中间特地留了一个圆圆的洞的尿道口，还得揉了揉那依旧酸软的小洞。

在这一系列的动作中，绿谷已经坐过站了，她跌跌撞撞地被男人拉下车，颤抖着双腿走向对面的候车站。

上了车后，男人将绿谷腿根的所有遥控都打开来，调至随机震动模式，又用黑色两袋将所有遥控器都封住，让绿谷无法自己关闭。

“它们会怎么动我也不清楚，不过这是以防你自己关掉的措施罢了。”

男人做完一切就离开了，只留面色潮红的绿谷死死倚靠着墙壁。

花穴里被她亲手放进的跳蛋已经被粗长的假阴茎挤到子宫口，每次不规则的震动都让她觉得小腹酸麻，腰身会不自觉地一颤。

绿谷不知道自己是怎么到达教室的，她只知道自己迎着好友关心的视线走到座位坐下，双臂撑在桌上，脸埋进双臂之间，最后被丽日御茶子送到医务室。

独自躺在医务室的床上，绿谷捂着酸软不堪的小腹，她已经潮吹了好几次，身下的床单已经潮湿，只不过她无暇去想怎么跟老师解释，只能将身子蜷缩得跟虾米一样。

震动的“嗡嗡”声以及微弱的呻吟声在寂静的医务室里响起，绿谷颤抖着忍受着，就连身后传来开门自己锁门声都没有听到。

当她的身子被翻转过去时，模糊的头脑中才意识到有人，抬起眸子，那双水润的翠绿色眸子骤然瞪大，进到医务室的人显然就是那个痴汉！

仅仅一瞬，绝望又一次浮上那双漂亮的绿眸。

TBC.


End file.
